Fallen angel
by xrysanthi
Summary: Είναι η ιστορία απο το πρώτο βιβλίο "Αγγελική Σιωπή" με δικές μου παραλλαγές... Προειδοποιώ έχει και λεμονάκι, ένα αλλά καλό... Ελπίζω να σας αρέσει.
1. Πρόλογος

**Fallen angel... Πρόλογος**

**Αναζητήστε την μουσική: Eclipse Trailer Soundtrack [Calamity - Two Steps From Hell]  
><strong>

Ήμουν δύο τετράγωνα από το σπίτι μου... για άλλη μια φορά έκανα την ίδια διαδρομή απο το σπίτι της φίλης μου της Vee προς το σπίτι μου και παρόλο που δεν είχα φοβηθεί ποτέ μου, αυτήν την διαδρομή... σήμερα ένιωθα ότι κάποιος ή κάτι με ακολουθούσε και είχε πιαστεί η αναπνοή μου.

Περπατούσα με αργά βήματα κοιτώντας συνεχώς γύρω μου αλλά δεν υπήρχε κανείς μέσα σε αυτήν την απόλυτη σιωπή... ακόμα και ο αυτοκινητόδρομος ήταν τόσο άδειος τόσο σκοτεινός που όλη αυτή η ατμόσφαιρά με έκανε να ανατριχιάζω.

Η αφύσικη ζέστη που είχε, έκανε όλο μου το κορμί να κολλάει από τον ιδρώτα και να πονάει απο τον ανεκπλήρωτο έρωτα, που ήθελα τόσο να νιώσω στο κορμί μου και να με κάνει να αναριγήσω και να κολλάω από τον ιδρώτα της ηδονής και όχι της ζέστης που με έπνιγε και με έκανε να μην μπορώ να πάρω ανάσα.

Ήθελα τόσο να βρεθώ στην ασφάλεια του σπιτιού μου... να ανοίξω το ερκοντίσιον και να δροσίσω το πονεμένο μου κορμί... το σχολείο θα ξεκινούσε σε μια βδομάδα και η αγωνία είχε τρυπώσει στην καρδιά μου... ήταν η τελευταία μου χρόνια, οι τελευταίες σχολικές μου εμπειρίες... και μετά ο παράδεισος... αρκετά χιλιόμετρα μακριά από αυτό το απαίσιο μέρος που είχε στοιχειώσει την καρδιά μου.

Το μισούσα αυτό το μέρος... ήθελα να ανοίξω τα φτερά μου και να τρέξω μακριά, να κάνω νέες γνωριμίες, να γευτώ νέες περιπέτειες που θα με στέλνανε στα ουράνια... οι συμμαθητές μου εδώ ήταν τόσο κοινότοποι... τόσο γλοιώδες απωθητικοί που ανυπομονούσα για αυτό το καινούργιο που θα έμπαινε στην ζωή μου και θα με έκανε να νιώσω κανονική γυναίκα και όχι ένα επαρχιοκόριτσο της μιας βραδιάς, όπως με έκαναν να νιώσω οι περιπέτειες που είχα μέχρι στιγμής.

Ένα περίεργο αεράκι ξαφνικά με διαπέρασε και μου έκοψε την ανάσα μέσα στην αποπνικτική ζέστη που είχε και έκανε το στήθος μου να πονάει τόσο πολύ που ακινητοποιήθηκα στην θέση μου σαστισμένη... ο αέρας αυτός ήταν σαν να ήταν ένα απαλό σύννεφο που πέρασε από μέσα μου και μου παρέλυσε όλες μου τις αισθήσεις... καμία αντίδραση, κανένα συναίσθημα δεν υπήρχε και με έκανα να κοιτώ γύρω μου με απορία.

_«Προχώρα Nora, πρέπει να μπεις στην ασφάλεια του σπιτιού σου, είναι μόνο δύο τετράγωνα πιο κάτω... μην σταματάς... πρέπει να πας στο σπίτι»_ άκουσα την σκέψη μου με αγωνία να μου λέει και κατένευσα αλλά όσο το πνεύμα και να ήταν πρόθυμο γι αυτήν την εντολή, τόσο το σώμα αδυνατούσε να την ακολουθήσει.

Είχα μείνει να κοιτάω γύρω μου... η απόλυτη σιωπή...

_«Μην στέκεσαι έτσι Nora, τρέχα... πρέπει να φτάσεις στο σπίτι... πρέπει να φτάσεις όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορείς... μπορείς να το κάνεις» _άκουσα πάλι την αγωνιώδες σκέψη μου και έκανα το πρώτο βήμα.

Ήξερα ότι ήταν μια ευθεία, 5 σπίτια μόνο πιο κάτω και εγώ θα βρισκόμουν και πάλι στην ασφάλεια του σπιτιού μου... όμως το σώμα μου με δική του πρωτοβουλία είχε άλλη γνώμη... αντί να ακολουθήσω αυτήν την ευθεία πορεία και να φύγω απο όλην αυτήν την άγρια νύχτα που η διαίσθηση μου μου φώναζε να τρέξω μακριά της, άρχισα να κάνω σταθερά και αποφασιστικά βήμα προς το κέντρο του δρόμου που αυτήν την στιγμή ήταν άδειος... όταν έφτασα στην μέση και ακινητοποιήθηκα για άλλη μια φορά, τότε άρχισα να τρέμω.

_«Nora φύγε απο εκεί, πρέπει να πας στο σπίτι τώρα»_ φώναζε τόσο άγρια και τόσο δυνατά η φωνή της συνειδήσεις μου αλλά εγώ ακόμα παρέμενα ακίνητη περιμένοντας το άγνωστο, νιώθοντας το σώμα μου και την λογική μου νεκρή...

«Φύγε τώρα...» άκουσα να ουρλιάζει για άλλη μια φορά... «Πριν να είναι αργά... δεν θα πεθάνεις τώρα... όχι τώρα το ακουςςςςς» συνέχιζε να φωνάζει και δεν μπορούσα να καταλάβω τι στο καλό μου συνέβαινε

«Noraaaaaa» άκουσα ένα γρύλισμα πάλι μέσα στο κεφάλι μου και κλείνοντας τα μάτια μου πίεσα με τα χέρια μου τα αυτιά μου για να σταματήσω αυτήν την φωνή που τρύπαγε το μυαλό μου, λες και αυτή η κίνηση θα μπορούσε να με απαλλάξει από την ίδια μου την σκέψη

«Όχιιιιι... όχι τόσο εύκολα... που να πάρει είσαι δική μου... όχι δική του» άκουσα τα τελευταία λόγια πριν ανοίξω τα μάτια μου για να καταλάβω αν τελικά αυτή η φωνή ερχόταν μέσα από το μυαλό μου ή απο κάποιον που μου τα φώναζε δυνατά και τότε το είδα.

Ένα αυτοκίνητο με ιλιγγιώδη ταχύτητα ερχόταν καταπάνω μου και τότε ξέχασα τα πάντα... ξέχασα γιατί είμαι εδώ... ξέχασα κάθε σκέψη που είχα ακούσει... ξέχασα ακόμα και το ίδιο μου το όνομα και έμεινα εκεί να το κοιτάω να έρχεται καταπάνω μου και εγώ παγωμένη στην θέση μου χωρίς αέρα στα πνευμόνια μου καθόμουν και περίμενα την μοίρα μου, ενώ τα πρώτα δάκρυα άρχισα να τρέχουν στα καυτά μου μάγουλα και έκαναν την καρδιά μου να σφυροκοπάει μέσα στο στήθος μου.

Από το σοκ, έκλεισα τα μάτια μου και παίρνοντας μια κοφτή ανάσα, περίμενα τον θάνατο για να με λυτρώσει από όλην αυτήν την τρέλα... ένιωθα την δύναμη του αυτοκινήτου σχεδόν να αγγίζει το σώμα μου και δύο δυνατά χέρια τραβώντας με, με δύναμη από την μέση μου με έκανε να βγω από το σώμα μου και με δύναμη με έστειλε στο απόλυτο σκοτάδι...

«Nora άνοιξε τα μάτια σου... σε παρακαλώ μην τα παρατάς» άκουγα μια βελούδινη φωνή από μακριά να με παρακαλάει...

_«Ναι ότι θες»_ ήθελα να του πω αλλά τα μάτια μου αδυνατούσαν να υπακούσουν στο κάλεσμα μου και παρέμενα κλειστά

«Όχι που να πάρει... όχι τώρα» άκουσα για άλλη μια φορά την ίδια φωνή, να ψιθυρίζει τραχιά και ένιωσα αμέσως κάτι να ακουμπά τα χείλια μου.

Η επαφή με έκανε να ανατριχιάσω και όλο μου το κορμί αντέδρασε τρέμοντας απαλά... όταν όμως ένιωσα την ζεστή ανάσα να μπαίνει μέσα μου, τα πνευμόνια μου άρχισαν να γεμίζουν με έναν διαφορετικό αέρα, έναν αέρα ζωής που με έκανε να πονέσω τόσο πολύ.

Στην αρχή ο πόνος στο στήθος μου ήταν αφόρητος... δεν μπορούσα να αναπνεύσω από μόνη μου και ένιωσα για άλλη μια φορά, ο ίδιο αέρας να μπαίνει μέσα στο σώμα μου και όλες μου οι αισθήσεις άρχισαν σιγά σιγά να ξυπνάνε και να με στέλνουν στον έβδομο ουρανό...

Άνοιξα δειλά τα μάτια μου και ένα εκτυφλωτικό φως με τύφλωσε... δεν μπορούσα να δω καθαρά τι ήταν αυτό που μου γέμιζε το στήθος μου ζωή... δεν μπορούσα να δω αυτόν που μου με την τόση βελούδινη φωνή του με καλούσε να γυρίσω κοντά του και αυτό με έκανε να πονέσω περισσότερο...

Όμως είχα ανάγκη να τον νιώσω, ήθελα να ξέρω ότι ήταν αληθινός... σήκωσα το χέρι μου και βάζοντας το πάνω στο πρόσωπο του εκείνος ακινητοποιήθηκε και με κοίταξε βαθιά στα μάτια... ανέμελες τούφες μαλλιών πέταγαν γύρω από το πρόσωπο του και το φως που πέρναγε μέσα από αυτές έστελναν ακτίνες φωτός να ζεστάνουν την καρδιά μου... το περίγραμμα του ήταν τόσο γνωστό τόσο οικείο που άρχισα να νιώθω ασφάλεια και μια γαλήνη πλημμύρισε όλες μου τις αισθήσεις.

«Nora σε παρακαλώ μίλα μου» άκουσα την φωνή του να με καλεί... πόνος και απελπισία κατέκλυσε την καρδιά μου και ήθελα όσο τίποτε να τον υπακούσω αλλά ακόμα δεν μπορούσα να βρω τον δρόμο να γυρίσω κοντά του και εκείνος το κατάλαβε.

Έγειρε κοντά μου και εναποθέτεσαι τα χείλια του για άλλη μια φορά πάνω στα δικά μου... η ζεστή του ανάσα για άλλη μια φορά άρχισε να μου δίνει ζωή αλλά εγώ ήθελα περισσότερα... το χέρι μου ακόμα πάνω στο πρόσωπο του άρχισε να χαράζει μια σταθερή πορεία προς τα μαλλιά του... μόλις ένιωσα τις πρώτες τούφες της άρπαξα με τέτοια δύναμη λες και όλη μου η ζωή εξαρτιόταν από αυτές και τον ακινητοποίησα...

Τα χείλια του δεν αποχώριζαν τα δικά μου αλλά δεν ένιωθα την ανάσα του πια... άρχισα να κουνάω τα χείλια μου πάνω στα δικά του για να συνεχίσει... ήθελα να πάρω για άλλη μια φορά ανάσα από την ανάσα του... ζωή από την ζωή του... και να αρχίσω και πάλι να ζω...

Εκείνος σαν να άκουσε την σκέψη μου άρχισε και πάλι να μου χαρίζει τον αέρα της ζωής και τα χείλια μου αχόρταγα άρχισα να ρουφούν την ζωή μέχρι που αυτή η ανάσα με έκαψε ολόκληρη και άρχισα να ψάχνω για την λύτρωση μου... το χέρι μου στα μαλλιά του απαιτούσαν να έρθει πιο κοντά μου και εκείνος δεχόταν κάθε μου πρόσκληση.

«Μην σταματάς...» κλαψούρισα παραπονιάρικα την ώρα που αποχωρίστηκε τα χείλια μου... «Θέλω να νιώσω την ανάσα σου να μου δίνει ζωή... θέλω τα χείλια σου να κάψουν το κορμί μου... θέλω να σε νιώσω για άλλη μια φορά» φώναξα την τελευταία μου φράση βγαίνοντας πλέον από τον λήθαργο και πριν προλάβει να φύγει από κοντά μου τύλιξα το ελεύθερο χέρι μου γύρω του, ενώ το χέρι μου στα μαλλιά του τον κράτησε πιο σφιχτά και κόλλησα το κορμί μου στο δικό του απαιτώντας το φιλί του.

Ένιωσα την ανάσα του να σταματά, μόλις όμως τα χείλια μου σύνθλιψαν τα δικά του τα παράτησε και με έσφιξε περισσότερο στην ζεστή του αγκαλιά... τα κορμιά μας ενωμένα καιγόντουσαν στην επαφή και ο ηλεκτρισμός που ένιωσα έκανε την καρδιά μου να χτυπάει πιο δυνατά... να χτυπάει πιο ζωντανά και ένα βογκητό βγήκε από τα χείλια μου και φώλιασε μέσα στο ζεστό και υγρό του στόμα.

Η γλώσσα μου απαιτούσε την δική του με μανία... η δική του ανταποκρινόταν στο κάλεσμα μου και έκανε τον πιο ερωτικό... τον πιο υγρό και τον πιο εύγευστο χορό της ζωής μου...

«Noraαααααααααα» άκουσα φωνές να με καλούνε από μακριά αλλά εγώ δεν ήθελα να σταματήσει.

«Μην σταματάς» κλαψούρισα μέσα στο φιλί μου αλλά εκείνος εξαφανίστηκε.

Το σώμα μου άδειο πια έπεσε πάνω στο υγρό γκαζόν και το κρύο από την υγρασία ήρθε να αντικαταστήσει την ζεστή του αγκαλιά και αυτό με έκανε να πονέσω τόσο πολύ που όλο μου το κορμί άρχισε να τρέμει... Γιατίιιιιιιιι... ούρλιαζα... Γιατί με άφησες... με πήρε το παράπονο και άρχισα να κλαίω βουβά.


	2. Το πρώτο καρδιοχτύπι

**Κεφάλαιο 1**

**Το πρώτο καρδιοχτύπι**

Είχαν περάσει 7 βασανιστικοί μήνες απο τότε και η κατάσταση μου απο μέρα σε μέρα χειροτέρευε σε άσχημο βαθμό... μετά την απώλεια του πατέρα μου, εκείνη η βραδιά είχε έρθει να με αποτελειώσει... Η μητέρα μου, μου ορκιζόταν ότι δεν είδε κανέναν να είναι δίπλα μου και ότι με βρήκε αναίσθητη πάνω στο γκαζόν ασθμαίνοντας και όταν με πήγε στα επείγοντα οι γιατροί την είχαν διαβεβαιώσει ότι είχα υπέστη μεγάλο σοκ...

Ήταν όντως της φαντασίας μου;... τελικά το μυαλό μου στην ανάγκη του να κρατηθεί απο κάπου είχε φτιάξει αυτήν την φαντασίωση για να κρατηθεί στην ζωή;... Τα βασανιστικά όνειρα που ερχόντουσαν κάθε βράδυ να μου ταράξουν την ησυχία μου, μου έλεγαν πως όχι... αλλά τελικά τι ήταν αλήθεια και τι ψέμα;;;

Ο ερχομός του καινούργιου μαθητή, στο σχολείο μας, είχε κάνει όλα τα κορίτσια του σχολείου να είναι ανάστατα και όλη αυτή η νευρικότητα ακόμα και απο την καλύτερη φίλη μου την Βι , με έκανε να ξενερώνω τόσο πολύ... 4 μήνες έλεγα στον εαυτό μου... 4 μήνες Νόρα και μετά θα ανοίξεις τα φτερά σου για νέους ορίζοντες, μακριά απο όλην αυτήν την μαυρίλα και την δυστυχία... έλεγα εκείνη την ημέρα... αλλά η μοίρα τελικά είχε άλλα σχέδια για μένα.

Καθόμουν μπροστά απο το ερμάριο μου και άλλαζα τα βιβλία μου μέσα στην τσάντα για να πάμε στο επόμενο μας μάθημα την βιολογία, μέχρι που ένιωσα ένα μούδιασμα στον αυχένα μου και θα ορκιζόμουν ότι το ίδιο αεράκι που με είχε πλαισιώσει εκείνο το βράδυ είχε αρχίσει να με πλαισιώνει και εκείνη την στιγμή... η Βι δίπλα μου μίλαγε ακατάπαυστα αλλά δεν μπορούσα να ακούσω λέξη απο όσα έλεγε, δεν μπορούσα να κάνω ούτε μια λογική σκέψη... δεν μπορούσα ούτε να κουνηθώ απο την θέση μου.

Μια σταγόνα ιδρώτα άρχισε να τρέχει στην ραχοκοκαλιά μου και όλες μου οι αισθήσεις άρχισαν να νεκρώνουν μέχρι που έχασα όλον τον αέρα απο τα πνευμόνια μου και κρατήθηκα απο το ερμάριο μου πριν λυγίσω... ήθελα να φωνάξω... ήθελα να τρέξω μακριά... ήθελα να βρω και πάλι την αναπνοή μου... αλλά δεν μπορούσα να κάνω τίποτα άπο όλα αυτά.

Έριξα το κεφάλι μου μπροστά σε μια απελπιστική κίνηση ώστε να ξαναβρώ τα λογικά μου... μια απελπιστική κίνηση για να βρω ξανά την αναπνοή μου και τα χέρια της Βι με ανάγκασαν να γυρίσω προς την μεριά της...

«Χριστέ μουυυυ...» τσίριξε μέσα στα αυτιά μου και με έκανε να κοπώ στα δύο... «Νόρα τι σου συμβαίνει;;;» με ρώταγε τρομοκρατημένη αλλά εγώ εκτός απο το να κοιτάω την σκιά που πέρναγε απο μπροστά μου δεν ήμουν ικανή να κάνω τίποτα άλλο.

Η σκιά γελούσε... το γέλιο σατανικό, με προκαλούσε να κάνω την κίνηση μου... ξεροκατάπια με κόπο και γύρισα με πείσμα προς την μεριά της Βι και με όσο αέρα μου είχε απομείνει της είπα διακεκομμένα.

«Πρέπει... να.. πάω... έξω» εκείνη αμέσως με άρπαξε απο την μέση και με έσυρε μέχρι την πόρτα που οδηγούσε στο προαύλιο και την στιγμή που το πόδι μου πάτησε έξω απο την πόρτα το απαλό αεράκι που με διαπέρασε με έκανε να βρω και πάλι την αναπνοή μου.

Ρούφαγα τον αέρα άπληστα και η καρδιά μου κόντευε να σπάσει... Τι στο καλό ήταν όλο αυτό;;;... φώναζε η συνείδηση μου... γιατί κάτι μου λέει ότι αυτή η σκιά μου είναι γνωστή;;;... γιατί κάτι μου λέει ότι το όνειρο μου άρχισε να ζωντανεύει;;;

«Νόρα είσαι καλά;» άκουσα την φωνή της Βι και γύρισα προς την μεριά της βγαίνοντας απο τον λαβύρινθο της σκέψης, που με είχε καταπιεί και κούνησα το κεφάλι μου μην μπορώντας να κάνω κάτι άλλο

«Σίγουρα είσαι καλά; Μήπως να πάμε στην νοσοκόμα να σε δει;» συνέχισε χωρίς ανάσα φανερά τρομοκρατημένη

«Ηρέμησε Βι ... ξέχασα να πάρω τις κάψουλες σιδήρου αυτό είναι όλο» της είπα για να την ηρεμήσω και αφού με άφησε να κάτσω στο πρώτο σκαλοπάτι έτρεξε και μου έφερε την τσάντα μου για να πάρω το φάρμακο μου ώστε να συνέλθω...

Όταν μπήκαμε στην τάξη το μάθημα είχε αρχίσει και ο καθηγητής ήταν έξαλλος για την αργοπορία μας αλλά όταν η Βι του εξήγησε το περιστατικό, εκείνος μας επέτρεψε να παραμείνουμε, όχι με μεγάλο ενθουσιασμό.

Πήγαινα προς το θρανίο μου μέχρι που στο οπτικό μου πεδίο έπιασα μια φιγούρα να με κοιτάει επίμονα... Σήκωσα την ματιά μου και αντίκρισα το πιο μισητό το πιο δολοφονικό βλέμμα που είχα αντικρίσει ποτέ μου και η καρδιά μου και τα πόδια μου πάγωσαν στην θέση τους... Προσπάθησα να δω πιο καθαρά το πρόσωπο του αλλά για κάποιον λόγο δεν μπορούσα να το δω και αυτό με έκανε να σαστίσω περισσότερο... Ποιος είναι αυτός ο περίεργος τύπος που με κοιτά... και στην τελική τι του έχω κάνει και με κοιτάει με τόσο μίσος στα μάτια;;;

Είχε περάσει ένας μήνας απο τότε και ενώ έλεγα στον εαυτό μου ότι το είχα ξεπεράσει... κάθε φορά που έμπαινα στην βιολογία η καρδιά μου πάγωνε όπως ακριβός είχε παγώσει και εκείνη την ημέρα... το βλέμμα του δεν άλλαζε ποτέ... η ματιά του ήταν πάντα τόσο μυστηριώδης τόσο ψυχρή αλλά το χειρότερο ήταν ότι ποτέ δεν μπορούσα να δω το πρόσωπο του όπως πραγματικά ήταν όσο και να προσπαθούσα και αυτό με έκανε να νιώθω ότι τελικά αυτό το πρόσωπο ήταν στην φαντασία μου και ότι δεν υπήρχε μέσα στην τάξη... ή αν υπήρχε τον έβλεπα μόνο εγώ.

Δεν ήξερα το όνομα του... δεν είχε μιλήσει ποτέ... καθόταν πάντα στο τελευταίο θρανίο και ήταν ένας φάντασμα... ένα ζωντανό φάντασμα που ήρθε για να ρουφήξει την ύπαρξη μου, να με κάνει να εξανεμιστώ και να γίνω ένα με τον αέρα και την γη... Φυσικά δεν τόλμησα να πω ποτέ τίποτα στην Βι γιατί δεν ήξερα τελικά αν ήθελα την επιβεβαίωση της ότι υπήρχε πραγματικά μέσα στην τάξη ή όχι...

Τα βλέμματα του Έλιοτ απο εκείνη την ημέρα είχαν αρχίσει να γίνονται τόσο επίμονα προς το πρόσωπο μου... ένιωθα ότι παρατηρούσε κάθε μου κίνηση... κάθε μου βλέμμα και ανάσα και αυτό πραγματικά είχε αρχίσει να με εκνευρίζει πάρα πολύ... η Βι τον έβρισκε πολύ καλό σημάδι γιατί ένιωθε ότι κάτι έπαιζε και ότι απο στιγμή σε στιγμή θα έκανε την κίνηση του αλλά εγώ δεν άντεχα όλην αυτήν την κατασκοπεία απο την μεριά του... και κάτι μου έλεγε ότι το δικό του ενδιαφέρον είχε να κάνει περισσότερο με το φάντασμα που με είχε στοιχειώσει παρά πραγματικά γιατί ήθελε κάτι απο μένα...

Χριστέ μου δεν βγαίνει νόημααααα... ούρλιαζα μέσα μου καθώς τα σκεφτόμουν και πήγα προς την τάξη για να παρακολουθήσω το μάθημα της βιολογίας με πόδια που να τρέμουν... σήμερα η Βι θα πήγαινε με την μητέρα της να κάνουν κάποιες εξετάσεις και έλειπε όλην την ημέρα και εγώ δεν άντεχα να παρακολουθήσω αυτό το μάθημα μόνη μου... όμως η μεγαλύτερη έκπληξη ήρθε όταν μπήκα μέσα στην τάξη... έγραφε στον πίνακα...

_ΚΑΛΩΣ ΟΡΙΣΑΤΕ ΣΤΗΝ ΑΝΘΡΩΠΙΝΗ ΑΝΑΠΑΡΑΓΩΓΗ_

_(ΣΕΞ)_

Στην αρχή γέλασα και μια νότα αισιοδοξίας άρχισε να πλημμυρίζει τις αισθήσεις μου καθώς γυρίζοντας να κοιτάξω προς το βάθος δεν έβλεπα πουθενά το φάντασμα που με κυνηγούσε τον τελευταίο μήνα... Πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα και πήγα με αποφασιστικά βήματα προς το θρανίο μου και επέλεξα να κάτσω στην δική μου θέση που ήταν η εξωτερική πλευρά του θρανίου αλλά πολύ σύντομα το μετάνιωσα με όσα επακολούθησαν...

«Καλημέρα» άκουσα μια φωνή και πετάχτηκα απο έκπληξη και κοίταξα προς τα πάνω αλλά δεν είδα κανέναν... Τι στο καλό; Αναρωτήθηκα... και χαμηλώνοντας το κεφάλι προς τα κάτω είδα δίπλα μου να κάθετε με άνεση ένας τύπος που θα ορκιζόμουν ότι το πρόσωπο του το έβλεπα για πρώτη φορά.

«Εεε συγνώμη αλλά η θέση είναι πιασμένη» του είπα εγώ πριν ακόμα αντικρίσω την ματιά του

«Λείπει όλη μέρα δεν νομίζω ότι θα έρθει αυτήν την ώρα... και για να είμαι ειλικρινής θα προτιμούσα να μην ερχόταν ούτε και για την υπόλοιπη χρονιά, ώστε να έχω την ευκαιρία να κάθομαι μαζί σου» σάστισα για ένα λεπτό και έκανα το λάθος να τον κοιτάξω στα μάτια.

«Τα μάτια σου» είπα ξέπνοα και χάθηκα μέσα στα μαύρα σαν κάρβουνο μάτια του ξεχνώντας όλα τα άλλα... ήταν τόσο αποκρουστικά και τόσο γνωστά... με έκαναν αμέσως να θέλω να τρέξω μακριά τους αλλά απο την άλλη με μαγνήτιζαν να τα πλησιάσω όλο και πιο πολύ... Το μυαλό μου αδυνατούσε να κάνει έναν λογικό ειρμό και η καρδιά μου άρχισε να επιταχύνει σε βαθμό να με πονάει το στερνό μου...

Ήταν τόσο γνωστός αυτός ο πόνος... τόσο γνωστή αυτή η ματιά... που ήθελα να ουρλιάξω... Ποιος είσαιιιιιι;... έλεγε το μυαλό μου αλλά το στόμα μου αδυνατούσε να πει τις λέξεις... χανόμουν σε μια δύνη... η αναπνοή μου για άλλη μια φορά είχε χαθεί και τα πνευμόνια μου άρχισαν να διαμαρτύρονται, μέχρι η που φωνή του καθηγητή με επανέφερε στην πραγματικότητα.

«Δεσποινίς Νόρα θα μας κάνετε την τιμή να μας απαντήσετε;;;» τον άκουσα να μου λέει και κλείνοντας τα μάτια απότομα πήρα μια βαθιά αναπνοή για να βρω ξανά την αυτοκυριαρχία μου.

«Εεε συγνώμη μπορείτε να επαναλάβετε την ερώτηση;» είπα εντελώς ντροπιασμένη χωρίς να τον κοιτάω προσπαθώντας να επαναφέρω και πάλι την αναπνοή μου στο φυσιολογικό της, ενώ η υπόλοιπη τάξη κρυφογελούσε.

«Ποια προσόντα σε προσελκύουν σε έναν πιθανό σύντροφο;»

«Πιθανό σύντροφο;» ρώτησα εγώ αφηρημένα μην μπορώντας να καταλάβω τι μου λέει αφού η σκέψη μου ήταν ακόμα πολύ μακριά

«Έλα τελείωνε, δεν έχουμε όλο το απόγευμα» μου είπε εκείνος κάπως νευριασμένα απο την έλλειψη συγκέντρωσής μου και κούνησα το κεφάλι μου ανεπαίσθητα για να καθαρίσω την σκέψη μου... για να μην τα κάνω χειρότερα, ζήτησα διακριτικά να με απαλλάξει απο την ερώτηση απαντώντας κάποιος άλλος πριν απο μένα και εκείνος ρώτησε τον διπλανό μου.

«Πατς μήπως μπορείς να μας πεις εσύ;» Πατς;; Πατς τον λένε;; Άρα είναι ο καινούργιος μαθητής που είχε έρθει πριν έναν μήνα... εκείνη την καταραμένη μέρα που μου είχε ρουφήξει όλην μου την ζωή απο τα πνευμόνια εκείνη η περίεργη σκιά...

Εκείνος σε αντίθεση με μένα, μίλησε με τόση αυτοπεποίθηση... γέρνοντας το σώμα του ελαφρώς προς το δικό μου και το γόνατο του σχεδόν να με ακουμπάει...

«Έξυπνη. Γοητευτική. Ευάλωτη» είπε και με κοίταξε ξανά μέσα στα μάτια και ένιωσα σαν να προσπαθούσε να μου περάσει ένα υψίστης σημασία μήνυμα, μέσα απο αυτήν την ματιά και τα έχασα πάλι για μια στιγμή... στο άκουσμα της φωνής του καθηγητή μου όμως έστρεψα αμέσως το βλέμμα μου μακριά του για να μην πέσω στην ίδια παγίδα με πριν.

Άνοιξα την τσάντα μου γρήγορα και πριν με πιάσει μια νέα κρίση πανικού πήρα δύο πλακέτες σιδήρου και τις έβαλα απότομα μέσα στο στόμα μου και άρχισα να της καταπίνω αργά... εκείνες έκαιγαν τον λαιμό μου και εγώ με κλειστά τα μάτια προσπαθούσα να ελέγξω τα συναισθήματα και τις σκέψεις μου που είχαν γίνει ένα κουβάρι...

Η επόμενη αναγγελία για την αυριανή μας άσκησης , όμως με έκανε να αναπηδήσω απο την καρέκλα μου και πριν το καταλάβω ο διπλανός μου με συγκράτησε απο το χέρι για να μην βρεθώ στο πάτωμα και γύρισα την ματιά μου για να τον αντικρίσω απορημένη αφού δεν ένιωθα το σώμα μου να πέφτει στο κενό... Το άγγιγμα του με ηλέκτρισε και με έκανε να αναριγήσω... Εκείνος πήρε γρήγορα το χέρι του απο το δικό μου αλλά το ύφος του ήταν τόσο παράξενο... τόσο ανεξιχνίαστο που δεν άντεξα άλλο και τον ρώτησα στα ίσια

«Ποιος είσαι επιτέλους;» εκείνος χαμογέλασε με ένα χαμόγελο που σίγουρα θα το χαρακτήριζες σατανικό.

«Μα ο συνεργάτης σου στην επόμενη άσκηση» είπε τόσο απλά και άνετα που κόντεψα εκείνη την στιγμή να το χαστουκίσω.

«Τι πράγμα;» τον ρώτησα και η φιγούρα του κύριου ΜακΚόναχι με έκανε να γυρίσω την ματιά μου προς το μέρος του την στιγμή που μας μοίραζε τα χαρτιά που θα συμπληρώναμε την άσκηση.

Τα κοίταζα σοκαρισμένη... Τι έλεγε; Ότι θα έπρεπε να κάνουμε έρευνα ανακαλύπτοντας όσα περισσότερα μπορούμε για τον διπλανό μας;;;... αν ήταν η Βι τώρα δίπλα μου αυτό θα ήταν τόσο εύκολο αλλά με τούτον εδώ τι θα έκανα;;;... Χριστέ μου ούτε να τον κοιτάξω δεν μπορώ καλά καλά χωρίς να τα χάσω και τώρα θα πρέπει να του κάνω και προσωπικές ερωτήσεις;;.. και το χειρότερο να κάνει εκείνος προσωπικές ερωτήσεις σε μένα;;;

Όχι αυτό πάει πολύ... σηκώθηκα απο την θέση μου και πήγα στον κύριο ΜακΚοναχι που είχε κάτσει μόλις στην έδρα του και τον κοίταξα με παρακλητικά μάτια πριν του μιλήσω...

«Κύριε ΜακΚοναχι;» ξεκίνησα σιγανά ελπίζοντας ότι και εκείνος θα κρατήσει το ίδιο επίπεδο ομιλίας μιας και που η αίθουσα είχε γεμίσει απο τα σούσουρα ερωτήσεων που κάνανε ο μεταξύ τους οι υπόλοιποι μαθητές.

«Τι συμβαίνει δεσποινίς Νόρα , είναι κάτι που δεν καταλάβατε στο ερωτηματολόγιο που σας έδωσα;»

«Όχι, όχι δεν είναι αυτό... βιάστηκα να πω... είναι ότι... να εγώ κάθομαι με την Βι και σήμερα δεν ήρθε γιατί έχει πάει στον γιατρό με την μητέρα της και να σκεφτόμουν αν μπορούσα να την κάνω αύριο αυτήν την εργασία μαζί της μιας και που είναι εκείνη η συνεργάτιδα μου σε αυτό το μάθημα» με κοίταξε για μια στιγμή που μου φάνηκε αιώνας και μετά κοίταξε και τον Πατς που ήταν αραχτός στην καρέκλα του αδιάφορος, διασκεδάζοντας το λες και άκουγε κάθε λέξη μου... ήμουν σίγουρη ότι άκουγε και τώρα περισσότερο απο ποτέ ήθελα να ανοίξει η γη να με καταπιεί...

«Κοίτα θα μπορούσα να συμφωνήσω μαζί σου... αλλά η αλήθεια είναι...» είπε και έσκυψε προς το μέρος μου χαμηλώνοντας την φωνή του... «Ότι πρώτη φορά βλέπω να συμμετέχει ο Πατς στο μάθημα και αυτό μου λέει ότι έχει να κάνει με κάποια επιρροή που του ασκείς... οπότε προτιμώ να κάνεις την άσκηση μαζί του... και πίστεψε με, είναι και για σένα μια καλή ευκαιρία να εξασκηθείς με εκείνον, μιας και που την Βι δεν χρειάζεται να την ρωτήσεις καν για να την ανακαλύψεις, αφού είσαστε τόσα χρόνια φίλες» είπε και έκλεισε το θέμα εκεί χωρίς να σηκώνει αντίρρηση.

Έφυγα απο το γραφείο του τελείως ντροπιασμένη... το θριαμβευτικό του ύφος δε, άρχισε να μου ανεβάζει το αίμα στο κεφάλι και τα κόκκινα προειδοποιητικά λαμπάκια στο μυαλό μου άρχιζαν να αναβοσβήνουν με μεγάλη συχνότητα... απο την άλλη ο Έλιοτ απο την άλλη μεριά δεν έπαιρνε τα μάτια του απο πάνω μας με τίποτα... Τι στο καλό έχει πάθει αυτός ξαφνικά μου λέτε;;;

Πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα και έσπαγα το κεφάλι μου να βρω έναν τρόπο για να ξεκινήσω μέχρι που η ματιά μου έπεσε πάνω στο χαρτί του και πάγωσα... Είχε ξεκινήσει να απαντά στις ερωτήσεις χωρίς καν να με ρωτήσει τίποτα... και οι απαντήσεις που είχε γράψει ήταν όλες σωστές... Τι στο καλό;;... Που ήξερε αυτός την αγαπημένη μου μουσική... το αγαπημένο μου χρώμα... μέχρι και το ότι μου άρεσε να παίζω τσέλο... κούνησα το κεφάλι μου και τον κοίταξα ευθέως στα μάτια

«Με παρακολουθεις;;;» του είπα σοκαρισμένη

«Θα έπρεπε;» ανταπάντησε αδιάφορος

«Τότε πως σκατά τα ξέρεις όλα αυτά» του είπα δείχνοντας το χαρτί του και αντί να απαντήσει στην ερώτηση μου άρπαξε το καρπό μου και μελετούσε την ουλή μου.

«Ενδιαφέρον σημάδι... μήπως είσαι αυτοκτονική, Νόρα ;» τράβηξα το χέρι μου απο το δικό του και αμέσως κατέβασα την μπλούζα μου ενστικτωδώς.

«Είναι εκ γεννητής σημάδι» είπα μέσα απο τα δόντια μου.

«Αλήθεια;» είπε με μια δόση ειρωνείας και άστραψε το μάτι του, η καρδιά μου επιτάχυνε τους παλμούς της και η ανάσα μου άρχισε να γίνετε πιο κοφτή και πιο δύσκολη.

Απομάκρυνα την ματιά μου απο την δική του και άρχισα πάλι να παίρνω τον έλεγχο τον συναισθημάτων μου... Τι στο καλό μου συμβαίνει;;... σκέφτηκα και πήρα μια βαθιά αναπνοή πριν ξανασυναντήσω την ματιά του... δεν θα τα παράταγα ο κόσμος να χαλάσει.

«Δεν μου απάντησες» του είπα αυστηρά και χαμογέλασε χωρίς χιούμορ

«Ποιο πράγμα;»

«Πως τα ξέρεις όλα αυτά;» του είπα δείχνοντας με την ματιά μου το χαρτί του.

«Δεν ήταν δύσκολο να τα μαντέψω»

«Μπούρδες» του πέταξα στα μούτρα και εκείνος άρχισε να γελάει περισσότερο

«Ε λοιπόν αυτό είναι πολύ ενδιαφέρον» γύρισα την ματιά μου απο την άλλη μεριά για να πάρω άλλη μια βαθιά αναπνοή ώστε να ελέγξω τον θυμό που άρχισε να φουντώνει μέσα μου και η ματιά μου έπεσε στον Έλιοτ όπου πλέον ήταν απόλυτα φανερό ότι απορροφούσε κάθε λέξη που λέγαμε και αυτό με έκανε ακόμα πιο έξαλλη.

«Έχεις κάποιο προηγούμενο μαζί του;» με ρώτησε και γύρισα και τον αντίκρισα παραξενεμένη.

«Όχι...» είπα αποπροσανατολισμένη κατευθείαν την αλήθεια... «Πέρα απο ένα γεια δεν έχουμε ανταλλάξει ποτέ τίποτα άλλο όλην την χρονιά» είπα περισσότερο απευθυνόμενη σε μένα παρά σε εκείνον και κοίταξα το τραπέζι με απλανές βλέμμα προσπαθώντας πολύ σκληρά να βγάλω ένα νόημα σε όλα αυτά που μου συμβαίνουν απο την ημέρα που είχε συμβεί εκείνο το περίεργο ατύχημα που είχε φέρει τα πάνω κάτω στην ζωή μου.

«Είσαι πολύ προβληματισμένη, σου συμβαίνει κάτι;» με ρώτησε με προσποιητό ενδιαφέρων και τον κοίταξα ξαφνιασμένη.

«Αφού το θες να είμαστε συνεργάτες, τότε είναι σειρά σου»

«Για πιο πράγμα;»

«Να απαντήσεις τις ερωτήσεις μου»

«Μα εγώ δεν σε ρώτησα τίποτα»

«Γιατί απο ότι φαίνεται δεν σου χρειάστηκε...» του πέταξα με χολή και συνέχισα αγνοώντας το χαμόγελο του που με έκανε να χάσω έναν χτύπο... «Με τι ασχολείσαι τον ελεύθερο σου χρόνο;» χαμογέλασε περισσότερο

«Δεν έχω ελεύθερο χρόνο»

«Υποτίθεται ότι αυτή η εργασία βαθμολογείτε και ήταν καθαρά δική σου επιλογή να κάνεις τον συνεργάτη μου οπότε κάνε μου την χάρη» του είπα ειρωνικά και σήκωσε το ένα του φρύδι πλησιάζοντας με περισσότερο... και εγώ τραβήχτηκα προς τα πίσω.

«Τι είδους χάρη;» ρώτησε διασκεδάζοντας

«Ελεύθερος χρόνος;» συνέχισα απαιτητικά και το σκέφτηκε για μια στιγμή.

«Βγάζω φωτογραφίες» άρχισα να το σημειώνω στο χαρτί μου αλλά με διέκοψε.

«Δεν τελείωσα...» είπε και απαίτησε την προσοχή μου... «Έχω επίσης μια συλλογή στα σκαριά, για κάποιο συντάκτρια του eZine, που πιστεύει ότι η αλήθεια βρίσκεται στην κατανάλωση βιολογικών προϊόντων, γράφει ποίηση στα κρυφά και τρέμει στην σκέψη ότι πρέπει να διαλέξει μεταξύ Στανφορτ, Γέιλ και... ποιο είναι εκείνο το μεγάλο και τρανό, που αρχίζει απο Χ...» έμεινα να τον κοιτάζω σαν χαζή... πως στο καλό τα ήξερε όλα αυτά για μένα... πρέπει να με παρακολουθεί δεν υπάρχει άλλη εξήγηση... Για έναν ανεξήγητο λόγο άρχισα να ψάχνω για το φάντασμα που με στοίχειωνε όλον αυτόν τον μήνα και όταν δεν το βρήκα πουθενά προσπάθησα να κάνω την σύνδεση με αυτόν τον περίεργο τύπο...

Ένα μούδιασμα στην σπονδυλική μου στήλη ήρθε να μου επιβεβαιώσει την διαπίστωση που μόλις είχα κάνει... Το φάντασμα που ένιωθα όλον αυτόν τον καιρό ήταν αυτός... η ματιά του ήταν διαφορετική άλλα και τόσο ίδια... δεν έβλεπα το μίσος που ένιωθα τις προηγούμενες μέρες αλλά το σκοτεινό του χαμόγελο, οι απαντήσεις μου είχαν πέσει σε όλα μέσα... Το ένστικτο μου με προειδοποιούσε αλλά το μυαλό μου αρνιόταν να το καταλάβει... δεν υπάρχει αμφιβολία ότι κάτι σατανικό κρύβετε πίσω απο αυτό το προσωπείο και θα το ανακαλύψω... ο κόσμος να χαλάσει δεν θα αφήσω αυτόν τον τύπο να με τρελάνει... το ορκίζομαι.

«Δεν θα καταλήξεις όμως σε κανένα απο αυτά» συνέχισε διακόπτοντας την σκέψη μου

«Όχι;» τον ρώτησα δύσπιστα

«Μολονότι θα διέπρεπες και στα τρία πανεπιστήμια, τα περιφρονείς, γιατί αποτελούν στερεότυπα επιτυχίας. Η προκατάληψη είναι η τρίτη μεγαλύτερη αδυναμία σου»

«Και η δεύτερη;» τον ρώτησα ανάλαφρα βάζοντας το σαγόνι μου να ακουμπήσει στην παλάμη μου την στιγμή που ακούμπησα τον αγκώνα μου πάνω στο θρανίο και συνέχισε με αυτοπεποίθηση.

«Δεν ξέρεις πως να δείχνεις εμπιστοσύνη. Ανακαλώ. Δείχνεις εμπιστοσύνη αλλά σε λάθος άτομα»

«Και η πρώτη μου;» τον ρώτησα απαιτητικά αρχίζοντας να βράζω στο ζουμί μου.

«Κρατάς την ζωή απο κοντό λουρί»

«Τι υποτίθεται ότι σημαίνει αυτό;»

«Φοβάσαι αυτό που δεν μπορείς να ελέγξεις» είπε ανασηκώνοντας αδιάφορα τους ώμους του και δεν ξέρω πως κρατήθηκα ώστε να μην τον χαστουκίσω επιτόπου.

Το κουδούνι σήμανε το τέλος και εγώ ήμουν εκτός εαυτού... όχι μόνο δεν είχα καταφέρει να πάρω κάποια πληροφορία για το άτομο του αλλά σε κάθε μου λέξη εκείνος ήξερε ακριβώς πως να τουμπάρει την συζήτηση ώστε να την φέρει στα μέτρα του για να με εκνευρίσει περισσότερο... Έσυρα την καρέκλα μου προς τα πίσω εμποδίζοντας του την έξοδο και σταύρωσα τα χέρια μου εντελώς έξαλλη στο στήθος και τον κοίταξα επιθετικά.

«Όχι τόσο γρήγορα...» του είπα μέσα απο τα δόντια μου και εκείνος άρχισε να το διασκεδάζει περισσότερο, έκατσε πάνω στο θρανίο και έφερε το πρόσωπο του σε απόσταση αναπνοής απο το δικό μου κοιτώντας με μέσα στα μάτια και μου έκοψε την αναπνοή αλλά ήμουν τόσο εκνευρισμένη που αμέσως ανέκτησα και πάλι τον έλεγχο μου και συνέχισα... «Με το έτσι θέλω με ανάγκασες να είμαι συνεργάτης σου... αν νομίζεις ότι εξαιτίας σου θα πάρω μηδέν είσαι γελασμένος... τις ερωτήσεις τις ξέρεις ήδη, άρχισε τώρα να δίνεις τις απαντήσεις για να τελειώνουμε» του είπα αυστηρά και ένα διαβολικό χαμόγελο άστραψε αποκαλύπτοντας τα αστραφτερά του δόντια.

«Μμμμ, δεν το βάζει κάτω... μου αρέσει αυτό... όσο πάει γίνεται και καλύτερο» συνέχιζε να μονολογεί χωρίς να μου δίνει τίποτα άλλο... «Θες απαντήσεις αγγελούδι;... έλα το βράδυ στο λούνα παρκ και θα τις πάρεις» είπε και πιάνοντας το χέρι μου πριν προλάβω να αντιδράσω έγραψε κάτι στην χούφτα μου και περνώντας απο την άλλη μεριά του θρανίου εξαφανίστηκε, αφήνοντας με πίσω να τον κοιτώ σαν χαζή... κοίταξα την χούφτα μου και είδα ότι είχε σημειώσει το τηλέφωνο του με κόκκινο στυλό και σάστισα... Πως με είπε;;;... Αγγελούδι;;;

Βγήκα απο το σχολείο εντελώς εκτός εαυτού και φτάνοντας στο αυτοκίνητο μου ένιωσα το τηλέφωνο μου να δονείτε...

«Φιλενάδα που είσαι;;;... είμαι στην βιβλιοθήκη και σε περιμένω»

«Είσαι νεκρή» της είπα μόνο πάνω στα νεύρα μου και έβαλα μπρος να πάω να την συναντήσω... έπρεπε να μιλήσω σε κάποιον δεν άντεχα άλλο όλο αυτό... ήταν τόσο πολύ.

Όταν βρήκα την Βι να κάθετε σε ένα τραπέζι με υπολογιστή μόνο που δεν έπεσα απάνω της... είχα τόσο πολύ ανάγκη απο συμπαράσταση... που πριν καν μιλήσει άρχισα να της εξηγώ τα πάντα με μια ανάσα.

«Ένα λεπτό... μου λες δηλαδή οτι ο καινούργιος ήξερε τα πάντα για σένα;;;»

«Ναι... τα ΠΑΝΤΑ» της τόνισα και εκείνη έμεινε να κοιτάει για μια στιγμή μακριά σκεπτική και για λίγο πάγωσε πριν γυρίσει την ματιά της προς το μέρος μου.

«Μην κοιτάξεις είναι ακριβώς απο πίσω σου» είπε συνωμοτικά και με κομμένη την ανάσα γύρισα διακριτικά και τον είδα να έχει καρφώσει την ματιά του απάνω μου.

«Τι στο καλό;» είπα δυνατά τις σκέψεις μου

«Νόρα δεν μου αρέσει καθόλου αυτό» είπε η Βι με αγωνία και κατένευσα μαζί της

«Ούτε και εμένα... νιώθω σαν να με παρακολουθεί» είπα παραπονιάρικα και μου έτριψε το μπράτσο για να με παρηγορήσει

«Δεν πιστεύω να πας το βράδυ»

«Είσαι τρελή» σχεδόν ούρλιαξα και όλοι όσοι ήταν μέσα στην αίθουσα άρχισαν να μας κάνουν παρατήρηση.

«Πάμε δεν μπορώ να συγκεντρωθώ» της είπα και σηκωθήκαμε μαζί και μαζέψαμε τα πράγματα μας και φύγαμε προσπερνώντας τον αδιάφορα.

"_Θα σε περιμένω"_ άκουσα την σκέψη μου και πάγωσα.

«Νόρα τι συμβαίνει» με ρώτησε η Βι με αγωνία πιάνοντας τον αγκώνα μου και γύρισα να την κοιτάξω... τι να της έλεγα; Ότι άκουσα μια σκέψη στο μυαλό μου;... σίγουρα θα με πέρναγε για τρελή... γύρισα απρόθυμα προς την μεριά του και μου χάρισε το ίδιο σατανικό χαμόγελο και ανατρίχιασα... Μπορεί να το κάνει; Μπορεί να ήταν η δική του σκέψη μέσα στο μυαλό μου; Πρέπει να φύγω μακριά του... πρέπει να φύγω μακριά απο όλην αυτήν την τρέλα... αλλά μένουν άλλοι 3 μήνες... σκέφτηκα και ένιωσα τα μάτια μου να βουρκώνουν την στιγμή που άνοιγα την πόρτα του αυτοκινήτου.

Όλην την υπόλοιπη μέρα καθόμουν στο δωμάτιο μου αναλύοντάς ένα ένα τα γεγονότα αλλά αντί να βγάζω άκρη μπερδευόμουν περισσότερο... δεν μπορούσα να κάνω έναν λογικό συνειρμό... δεν υπήρχε καμία λογική... εκτός απο μια... ο Πατς ήταν κάτι σκοτεινό και κάτι που δεν θα έπρεπε να αφήσω με τίποτα να με επηρεάσει ξανά.

Η Δωροθέα πήγαινε και ερχόταν κοιτώντας με, ξανά και ξανά απο πάνω ως κάτω αλλά δεν μίλαγε... ήταν χρόνια οικονόμος μας και με αγαπούσε σαν παιδί της... μετά τον θάνατο του πατέρα μου η μητέρα μου αναγκάστηκε να δουλέψει σε μια εταιρία Δημοπρασιών και έλειπε σε ταξίδια αφήνοντας με μόνη μου αρκετά συχνά... η Δωροθέα έμενε κάθε βράδυ μέχρι τις 9 η ώρα για να με φροντίσει αλλά ποτέ αυτό δεν ήταν αρκετό... Το γεγονός ότι έμενα τόσο κοντά στην Βι όμως το έκανε πιο ανεκτικό και έτσι όποτε ένιωθα περίεργα πάντα πήγαινα και κοιμόμουν στο σπίτι της.

Σήμερα πραγματικά είχα την ανάγκη να το κάνω και να κοιμηθώ εκεί αλλά απο την άλλη ήθελα τόσο πολύ να απομονωθώ με τις σκέψεις μου ελπίζοντας να βγάλω μια άκρη σε όλα αυτά που τελικά επέλεξα την μοναξιά μου... Κοίταξα το ρολόι μου και ενώ είχα πάρει την απόφαση μου ότι δεν θα πάω να τον βρω κάτι με τράβαγε να το σκάσω και να τρέξω να λύσω το μυστήριο... θεέ μου γιατί μου συμβαίνει αυτό;;;... ξέρω ότι είναι επικίνδυνος, τα πάντα απάνω του το φωνάζουν... όμως για έναν ανεξήγητο λόγο θέλω τόσο πολύ να μάθω γι αυτόν... θέλω τόσο να με ξανακοιτάξει... Νόρα σύνελθε... επέπληξα τον εαυτό μου και σηκώθηκα να βάλω ένα ποτήρι γάλα για να ηρεμήσω.

Ότι και να έκανα, όπου και να πήγαινα μέσα στο σπίτι... το μυαλό μου μου έλεγε να κάτσω στα αυγά μου, ενώ το κορμί μου γύριζε την φορά του προς την πόρτα... τελικά τα παράτησα... πήρα τα κλειδιά και το κινητό μου στην τσέπη και κίνησα προς το αμάξι μου... Μετά απο μισή ώρα έφτασα στο πάρκινκ του λούνα παρκ που ήταν σχεδόν άδειο και πάρκαρα το αμάξι... έκατσα αναποφάσιστη και κοίταζα γύρω μου... Τι δουλειά έχω εδώ και μΒι τα με σκοπό να συναντήσω έναν άγνωστο;;;... έναν που φώναζε απο μακριά με επιγραφή νέον... ΠΡΟΣΟΧΗ ΚΙΝΔΥΝΟΣ.

Το χέρι μου χάιδεψε τα κλειδιά στην μίζα πολλές φορές μέχρι που δεν άντεξα άλλο... τα κράτησα αποφασιστικά στο χέρι μου και βγήκα απο το αμάξι... κοίταξα γύρω μου και όλα ήταν παγερά ανατριχιαστικά... Ο θόρυβος που έκανε το μεγάλο και επιβλητικό τρένο «Αρχάγγελος» με προκαλούσε να φύγω... με ικέτευε να μην κάνω αυτό το λάθος... η άγρια νύχτα με παρακινούσε να τρέξω μακριά της... όμως το σώμα μου για άλλη μια φορά δεν υπάκουσε...

Πήρα τον δρόμο προς το λούνα παρκ και άρχισα να τον ψάχνω... Ηλίθια σήκω φύγε... άκουγα την σκέψη μου να μου φωνάζει αλλά δεν το έβαλα κάτω... όταν έφτασα στα ηλεκτρονικά τον βρήκα καθισμένο μπροστά απο ένα παιχνίδι να παίζει με τόση αφοσίωση... ήταν τόσο απορροφημένος που δεν είχε καταλάβει ότι τον κοιτούσα... ή το έπαιζε ότι δεν το καταλάβαινε για να δεις τις αντιδράσεις μου... Ε λοιπόν δεν θα με τρελάνεις εσύ... όπως και το πρωί έτσι και τώρα ντυμένος απόλυτα στα μαύρα με ένα τισερτ και ένα στενό τζιν να διαγράφετε το καλοχτισμένο του κορμί, μέσα στην άγρια νύχτα, μόνο ανατριχίλα μπορεί να σε κάνει να νιώσεις... Τι άλλο θες για να καταλάβεις ότι είναι σκοτείνος... ότι είναι επικίνδηνος;;;

Άλλη μια βαθιά ανάσα και με αποφασιστικά βήματα άρχισα να τον πλησιάζω μέχρι που κάτι οικείο μου έφραξε τον δρόμο... Σήκωσα την ματιά μου και μόλις αντίκρισα τον Έλιοτ πάγωσα στην θέση μου χωρίς να καταφέρω να βγάλω μιλιά...

«Και εσύ εδώ; Τι έκπληξη είναι αυτή;» μου είπε με ένα τεράστιο ζεστό χαμόγελο και τον κοίταξα δύσπιστα

«Έλιοτ;»

«Πως απο εδώ και μάλιστα τέτοια ώρα»

«Έχουμε ραντεβού... υπάρχει κάποιο πρόβλημα;» άκουσα την φωνή του Πατς και έχασα την γη κάτω απο τα πόδια μου... Τρέχα Νόρα τώρα... άκουγα την λογική να λέει... Πήγαινε δίπλα του... άκουγα την καρδιά μου... ΣΚΑΣΤΕ... τους απάντησα εγώ και έμεινα ακίνητη να τους κοιτώ.

«Εεε όχι υποθέτω...» είπε κάπως αμήχανα το Έλιοτ και με κοίταξε μέσα στα μάτια για να επιβεβαιώσω ότι όλα είναι καλά και του κατένευσα χωρίς να ξέρω τι άλλο να κάνω... «Εεε τότε υποθέτω ότι θα τα πούμε αύριο» είπε και αφού μας χαιρέτησε με άφησε μόνη μου με τον Πατς και ξεροκατάπια... Γιατί είμαι τόσο ηλίθια;;; Σκέφτηκα αλλά ήταν αργά για να κάνω το οτιδήποτε.

«Νόμιζα ότι δεν θα ερχόσουν» είπε με ένα αυτάρεσκο χαμόγελο και τα μαύρα του μάτια άστραψαν στο ημίφως του δωματίου... Είμαι τρελή αυτό είναι... είμαι πολύ τρελή.

«Δεν το είχα σκοπό αλλά μου χρωστάς εξηγήσεις» του είπα επιθετικά και εκείνος έτριψε το σαγόνι μου κοιτώντας με σκεπτικά για μια στιγμή.

«Μμμμ... λοιπόν θα κάνουμε μια συμφωνία»

«Δεν κάνω συμφωνίες μαζί σου... λέγε τώρα πως ξέρεις, ότι ξέρεις για μένα» απαίτησα

«Θα σου απαντήσω μόνο αν θα ανέβεις στον «Αρχάγκελο» μαζί μου... αν βγάλεις όλην την διαδρομή χωρίς άχνα τότε θα απαντήσω σε ότι θελήσεις... αν όμως φωνάξεις έστω και στο ελάχιστο θα αρκεστείς σε ότι απαντήσεις θα θελήσω να σου δώσω εγώ... Είμαστε συμφωνοι;» είπε και έτεινε το χέρι του προς το μέρος μου και τον κοίταξα εξαγριωμένη.

«Είσαι τελείως τρελός;;; Καταρχήν έχω υψοφοβία...» ηλίθια γιατί τι το είπες αυτό;... «Και δεύτερον δεν πάω πουθενά μαζί σου... γι αυτό άρχισε να τραγουδάς τώρα πριν τα πάρω παραπάνω»

«Αγγελούδιιιι...» είπε με συρτή φωνή και με κοίταξε με δυσπιστία... «Μια κούρσα είναι μόνο» είπε σαγηνευτικά και με πλησίασε με αργή κίνηση κοιτώντας με μέσα στα μάτια...

«Πως με είπες;»

«Θα έρθεις» δήλωσε και άρχισε να απομακρύνετε απο κοντά μου χωρίς να με κοιτάει.

Ήταν η ευκαιρία μου... τώρα ή ποτέ... ήξερα... ήθελα... να τρέξω μακριά του αλλά το σώμα μου για κάποιον λόγο τον αποζητούσε... το μαγνήτιζε τόσο πολύ που με δική του πρωτοβουλία ακολουθούσε πιστά τα βήματα του... Όταν έφτασα στην είσοδο άπλωσε το χέρι του για να περάσω πρώτη αλλά δεν με άφησε να διαλέξω βαγόνι.

Ενώ τα περισσότερα ήταν άδεια εκείνος επέλεξε το πρώτο... Η κατασκευή του «Αρχάγγελου», αναδιαμορφωμένη ή όχι, δεν μου ενέπνεε εμπιστοσύνη... Το βαγόνι που επέλεξε ο Πατς ήταν διακοσμημένο με τέσσερα θεματικά σχέδια... Το πρώτο απεικόνιζε έναν όχλο κερασφόρων δαιμόνων, οι οποίοι ξέσκιζα τα φτερά ενός αρσενικού αγγέλου που ούρλιαζε... Το επόμενο έδειχνε τον άπτερο άγγελο κουρελιασμένο σε μια ταφόπλακα, να παρακολουθεί εξ αποστάσεώς παιδιά που έπαιζαν... Στην Τρίτη ζωγραφιά, ο άπτερος άγγελος στεκόταν κοντά στα παιδιά, γνέφοντας με λυγισμένο δάχτυλο προς ένα κοριτσάκι με πράσινα μάτια... Στην τελευταία, ο άπτερος άγγελος διαπερνούσε το σώμα του κοριτσιού σαν φάντασμα... τα μάτια της κοπέλας ήταν μαύρα, το χαμόγελο της χαμένο, ενώ στο κεφάλι της είχαν βλαστήσει κέρατα, σαν των δαιμόνων της πρώτης ζωγραφιάς... μια σχίζα φεγγαριού κρεμόταν πάνω απο τα σχέδια.

Μια ανατριχίλα διαπέρασε το σώμα μου και άρχισα να τρέμουν τα πόδια μου... μου ήταν τόσο άγνωστες αυτές οι ζωγραφιές και όμως τις ένιωθα τόσο οικείες... ένιωθα σαν να είχα βιώσει ακριβός την σκηνή που απεικόνιζε με το κορίτσι... ένιωθα σαν αυτό το κορίτσι να ήμουν εγώ... Έκατσα δίπλα στον Πατς που με περίμενε υπομονετικά ελέγχοντας κάθε μου κίνηση και κάθε μου έκφραση... Όταν έκατσα βεβαιώθηκα ότι η ζώνη μου ήταν καλά ασφαλισμένη και περίμενα για την πιο τρομακτική εμπειρία της ζωής μου.

«Δεν σε έχω ξαναδεί στο Ντέλφικ» είπε ξαφνικά και γύρισα την ματιά μου σε εκείνον.

«Έρχεσαι συχνά εδώ;» αντιερώτησα και σημείωσα στο μυαλό μου να μην ξαναπεράσω ούτε απο έξω απο αυτό το μέρος.

«Έχω ιστορία με το μέρος» είπε μόνο ξερά και το βαγόνι άρχισε να κινείτε.

Τα βαγόνια κύλισαν για λίγο προς τα πίσω και έπειτα έγειραν απότομα μπροστά... ο αέρα πήρε τα μαλιά μου προς τα πίσω και μια μυρωδια απο ιδρώτα, σκουριά και θαλασσίνο νερό πλυμμήρισε τις αισθήσεις μου... αλλά αυτή που ήταν πιο δυνατή απο όλες ήταν η δική του... Ήταν τόσο κοντά που άθελα μου παίρνοντας μια βαθιά ανάσα, ένα απαλό άρωμα απο ίχνος σαπουνιού με έντονο άρωμα μέντας με έκανε να θέλω να τον πλησιάσω περισσότερο.

Σήκωσα τα μάτια μου και εκείνη την στιγμή αντίκρισα τον Αρχάγγελο που ήταν πάνω απο τα κεφάλια μας...

«ο Αρχάγγελος» είπα στον εαυτό μου χωρίς να καταλάβω ότι είχε εξωτερικέυσει την σκέψη μου.

«Είναι υψηλόβαθμος άγγελος...» είπε σαν απάντηση και γύρισα την ματιά μου για να τον αντικρίσω, υπήρχε μια σαφής αυταρέσκεια στην φωνή του που μου απόσπασε την προσοχή... «Όσο πιο ψηλή η θέση, τόσο πιο οδυνηρή η πτώση» συνέχισε και έμεινα να τον κοιτάω... υπήρχε μια πικρία στα λόγια του ή μου φάνηκε;

«Εγώ πάλι προτιμώ περισσότερο έναν φύλακα άγγελο» ιδίως αυτήν την στιγμή... σκέφτηκα... και εκείνος χαμογέλασε ειρωνικά αλλά πριν κάνω κάποιο σχόλιο γι αυτήν του την αντίδραση ένιωσα το βαγόνι να αναπτύσσει ταχύτητα και η καρδιά μου σφίχτηκε και ξέχασα όλα τα άλλα.

Το βαγόνι άρχισε να τρέχει σαν τρελό... εγώ πιασμένη απο την προστατευτική μπάρα κράταγα με νύχια και με δόντια την ψυχραιμία μου καθώς ξαφνικά, ένιωθα να ανεβαίνει με λιγότερη ταχύτητα και στο τέλος έβλεπα την άκρη του γκρεμού... η καρδιά μου χτύπαγε στο στήθος μου σαν τρελή και η αναπνοή μου είχε γίνει ακανόνιστη.

«Φαίνεσαι χλωμή» είπε γέρνοντας, για να ακουστεί πάνω απο το τρίξιμο των βαγονιών... «Φοβάσαι αγγελούδι;» συμπλήρωσε όταν για απάντηση πήρε την σιωπή μου και γύρισα να τον αντικρίσω στα μάτια την στιγμή που το βαγόνι ξαφνικά πήρε μια κλίση προς τα κάτω.

Το αυτάρεσκο ύφος του, καθώς και το διαβολικό του χαμόγελο μου έδινε ότι ακριβώς είχα ανάγκη για να ξαναβρω την ψυχραιμία μου... πάνω απο όλα ήμουν πεισματάρα και δεν θα άφηνα με τίποτα να κερδίσει όσο και αν το σώμα μου διαφωνούσε, δεν θα του έδινα ποτέ την ικανοποίηση που ζητούσε... Την στιγμή που το βαγόνι πήρε δεξιά κλίση τα σώματα μας ενώθηκαν... ένας ηλεκτρισμός διαπέρασε την σπονδυλική μου στήλη και όλες μου οι αισθήσεις συγκλονίστηκαν... δεν άφηνα την ματιά του άλλα ούτε και εκείνος την δική μου... Μέσα στο βλέμμα του έβλεπα δυσπιστία... μέσα στο δικό μου υπήρχε πείσμα.

Το βαγόνι επιτάχυνε με ιλιγγιώδη ταχύτητα αλλά εγώ δεν τα παρατούσα... στην επόμενη αριστερή στροφή όμως το σώμα μου γλίστρησε προς την πόρτα και παρατήρησα με την άκρη του ματιού μου ότι η ζώνη ήταν λυτή... απο το βάρος μου η πόρτα υποχώρησε και όσο σφιχτά και να κρατιόμουν το σώμα μου γλίστρησε και άρχισε να αιωρείται έξω απο αυτό.

Έκλεισα τα μάτια μου σφιχτά και προσπάθησα να κρατηθώ... Μα πόσο ηλίθιος είναι; Με βλέπει να αιωρούμαι και δεν με βοηθά;;;... ούρλιαζα μέσα μου αλλά η φωνή μου δεν έβρισκε την επιφάνεια για να ζητήσω βοήθεια... Η αναπνοή μου είχε κοπεί, η καρδιά μου είχε χαθεί και εγώ προσπαθούσα απελπισμένα να βγω στην επιφάνεια... δεν θα τα παρατούσα... είμαι δυνατή... Άνοιξα τα μάτια μου και τον έβλεπα να με κοιτά... η ματιά του άδεια, η δικιά μου γεμάτη απελπισία.

Κάτι δεν πάει καλά... δεν γίνετε να με κοιτά και να μην κάνει τίποτα... εκτός και αν αυτό είναι που θέλει... αυτό ήθελε απο την αρχή... όλο το μίσος, η δολοφονική του ματιά απο την πρώτη μέρα... με θέλει νεκρή και περιμένει να τα παρατήσω... περιμένει εγώ να κάνω την θυσία αυτή... Εεε όχι δεν θα τα παρατήσω... μπορεί να μην βγω απο εδώ ζωντανή αλλά δεν θα τα παρατήσω μέχρι οι δυνάμεις μου να εξασθενήσουν... φώναξα και έκλεισα σφιχτά τα μάτια μου προσπαθώντας να βρω και πάλι την αναπνοή μου...

Νόρα συγκεντρώσου... είσαι δυνατή... μπορείς να το κάνεις... σκέφτηκα και έσφιξα με όλην μου την δύναμη την μπάρα προσπαθώντας να φέρω το κορμί μου πιο κοντά... άνοιξα τα μάτια και είδα να πλησιάζουμε την επόμενη στροφή που ήταν προς τα δεξιά και ήξερα ότι ήταν η μόνη μου ευκαιρία για να επιβιώσω... πήρα μια βαθιά αναπνοή και την κράτησα... Εκείνος με κοίταζε αινιγματικά... εγώ τον κοίταξα δολοφονικά.

«Δεν θα σου περάσει» του είπα μέσα απο τα δόντια μου και μόλις ένιωσα το σώμα μου να αλλάζει κλίση μάζεψα τα πόδια μου κοντά στο βαγόνι και προσπάθησα να μπω μέσα... το πρόσωπο του μια ανάσα απο το δικό μου, περίμενε τις αντιδράσεις μου...

«Δεν θα σου περάσει» του φώναξα κλείνοντας τα μάτια και ένιωσα το σώμα μου να είναι πάλι στο κάθισμα και η ζώνη μου ασφαλείς στην θέση της να με κρατάει γερά... εκείνος δεν είχε κουνηθεί ούτε λεπτό απο την θέση του... εγώ δεν είχα νιώσει κανέναν να με βοηθά να κάτσω στην θέση μου πόσο μάλλον να μου ασφαλίζει την ζώνη... και το πιο περίεργο από όλα, η πόρτα ήταν στην θέση της...

Γύρισα την ματιά μου σε εκείνον και τον κοίταξα άγρια...

«Αυτό ήθελες απο την αρχή, σωστά;» του πέταξα στα μούτρα και ανασήκωσε το φρύδι του.

«Τι; Δεν με φοβάσαι πια αγγελούδι;»

«Είσαι άθλιος...» του είπα αηδιασμένη... «Τι περιμένεις να τα παρατήσω και να πέσω αμαχητί;...» του είπα ειρωνικά... «Σου έχω νέα... δεν θα γίνει ποτέ» του είπα και την στιγμή που το τρένο ελάττωσε ταχύτητα έβγαλα την ζώνη και πριν ακόμα καταφέρει να σταματήσει τελείως πήδηξα έξω απο το βαγόνι και άρχισα να πηγαίνω προς την έξοδο με γρήγορο και αποφασιστικό βήμα.

Εκείνος απο πίσω μου δεν έχανε κανένα βήμα μου αλλά δεν έκανε καμία προσπάθεια ούτε για να με σταματήσει άλλα ούτε και να με προσπεράσει... προσωπικά δεν μου καιγόταν πλέον καρφί για τις προθέσεις του... αν δεν κατάφερε να με αποτελειώσει την στιγμή που είχε την ευκαιρία τότε κάτι άλλο ήθελε απο μένα άλλα τι;

Φτάνοντας στο πάρκινκ βρήκα το αμάξι μου και άρχισα να το ξεκλειδώνω...

«Που νομίζεις ότι πας;» με ρώτησε με άγριο ύφος και γύρισα να τον αντιμετωπίσω

«Ότι ήθελα να μάθω το έμαθα... Δεν χρειάζομαι κάτι άλλο απο εσένα»

«Και τι νομίζεις ότι έμαθες» είπε ειρωνικά

«Καληνύχτα Πατς... Ξέρω ποιος είσαι και μην μασάς τα λόγια με αντιγυρίσματα γιατί πλέον δεν περνάνε σε μένα αυτά» με άρπαξε με το χέρι του και με κόλλησε πάνω στο αυτοκίνητο μου.

«Γιατί δεν το κάνεις;» τον προκάλεσα και με κοίταξε με δυσπιστία.

«Είσαι το κάτι άλλο» είπε γελώντας.

«Σε ευχαριστώ για το κομπλιμέντο τώρα μπορώ να πηγαίνω;»

«Δεν θα μου κάνεις τις ερωτήσεις σου;»

«Δεν με ενδιαφέρουν πια»

«Κρίμα θα ήταν πολύ ενδιαφέρων να ακούσω τις απορίες σου»

«Αλλά θα μείνεις με την απορία» του είπα και παραμερίζοντας τον άνοιξα την πόρτα του αμαξιού μου και μπήκα μέσα...


End file.
